Hakana Dōgai
Hakana Dōgai was a Makai Priestess and mother to Ryuga Dogai; she's was also the mother of the Madō Horrors. It had been her life mission to restore the golden shine of the Garo armor but was taken by Tousei Kaneshiro and forced to incubate Zedom's seedlings help him rule Volcity. Personality & Character Hakana was a priestess that made it her mission to restore the lost golden shine of the Garo armor. Though the complete reasons were never clear, she always felt it was her destiny to serve and protect Garo. Along with her mission, she encouraged and raised her son, Ryuga, to become a strong Makai Knight so that he could wear the Garo armor. Skills & Abilities * Makai Priestess Training: Hakana was a trained Makai Priestess, however, her full capabilities were never defined. Based on limited observation, Hakana seems to have been a non-combatant type; she's more of an advanced spell-caster and healer. Equipment * [[Madō Brush|'Madō Brush']]: ?. History Hakana's full history is unclear; only bits of her history was mentioned. She was raised and trained to be a Makai Priestess; she trained and grew up with her childhood friend, Burai. In between, both she and Burai trained along with the Makai Knights and eventually had a child, Ryuga. However, the father was never mentioned. Sometime later, she and Burai lived on a deserted island where the temple containing the Garo armor is located at. The armor rests there as it has lost its golden shine and the loss of it shows Garo is now weaker. With powerful Horrors still lurking in the mortal realm, she and Burai made it their mission to restore Garo and chose Ryuga to be the next Golden Knight. While Ryuga was training to become a knight, Hakana, Burai, along with Rian's father, and Sonshi went to seek the Seedlings of Zedom. The legendary Horror's seedlings is actually an important ingredient in Soul Metal creation and Hakana believed that by collecting and incubating the seedlings, she can use its power to restore Garo's shine. However, things went terribly wrong when Tousei Kaneshiro arrived. Tousei, a civilian that managed to uncover secrets of the Makai Realm, sought power and learned about Zedom. Just as Hakana managed to produce the first fruit from the seedlings, Tousei attacked. Within the confusion, Tousei used the fruit to sire Sonshi. With Sonshi under his control, the former knight killed all the surviving priests (except Burai, he was presumed dead) and took Hakana to a special room, where she would help Tousei product more of Zedom's fruit to convert various people of importance under his control within Volcity. Having complete faith that Ryuga would become Garo, Hakana secretly figured a means to enhance the fruits, giving the Madou Horrors increased strength, but believed Ryuga would rise to the challenge and strengthen Garo with every victory. During her time as a captive pawn of Tousei, she regressed into a child by Zedom's dark power and was stripped of her memories, forced to sing the ceremonial song that would open the seal to release Horror Seeds. After being rescued by the Knights and restored to her former self by Preist Burai, she used a Makai spell to transfer her sight to her son, who became blind after being stabbed in the face by Sonshi's sword. She became blind and had a tearful reunion with her child. Due to how many Horrors she had given birth to, it is revealed that she is slowly becoming a Horror herself. The process of which was accelerating due to Zedom breaking down the seal imprisoning him. After a showdown with Sonshi, Ryuga successfully defeated him and restored the golden shine of Garo. However, Hakana's condition worsened and she encouraged her son to slay her as a human before she becomes a Horror herself. With a heavy heart, Ryuga granted her mother's wish and ended her before her horror transformation was completed; she happily died knowing she restored Garo and was reunited with her son, despite how brief their time together was. Her body was later carried off by SG1 for safe keeping until the final battle with Zedom ended. Pics Gallery HakanaDōgai.png Relationships TBA Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Priest